This invention relates to wall hydrants or faucet assemblies, and more particularly to a self-draining sill cock intended to extend through an enclosure wall from a fluid inlet connection located on the interior of the wall to an outlet connection located exterior of the wall with the sill cock being self-draining under shut-off conditions to prevent freezing.
This invention is an improvement over prior self-draining sill cocks such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,189. The prior devices suffered from leakage problems as the valve control means extended through the pressurized fluid conduit, thereby necessitating packing glands and bushings to prevent leakage around the control elements. Further, these devices required precision assembly in order for the valves to operate in the proper sequence.